Intercambio
by Vanehei
Summary: Dos parejas, una fiesta Swinger, las dudas humanasy un destino que pareciera realizar complots para separarlos. MirokuSango, SessKik


Mi primer One-Shot, espero que les guste, pero antes quiero decirles que este es el regalo súper mega atrasado de cumple para mi Imoto. Espero que me disculpe, pero la inspiración andaba muy mal en los últimos meses y quería que fuera un regalo digno de ella, aunque creo que digno de ella solo podría ser algo que ella misma escribiera, pero ni modo, se tendrá que conformar con esto.

Miroku no me pertenece, (pero es mío) y ya saben el resto, bla bla bla...

**Intercambio**

El auto viajaba a velocidad moderada, el siempre era moderado en todo. Un perfecto caballero que no se permitía ni el mas mínimo margen de error, siempre puntual, siempre correcto. Tal vez eso fue lo que al principio llamo la atención de Sango, pero a cuatro años de matrimonio a veces se sorprendía a ella misma deseando un poco mas de espontaneidad, un poco de aventura.

Esa tarde ocurrió lo que tanto había deseado, el decidió sorprenderla, pero tal vez no era lo que ella siempre soñó. Llego muy sonriente con un ramo de rosas rojas y comportándose como siempre caballerosamente, luego fueron a comer y al mismo tiempo que el postre llegaba a la mesa el compartía su nueva idea con Sango. " Cariño, creo que nuestra relación necesita un nuevo rumbo" Al principio ella se emociono, pensó que tal vez por fin había decidido hacerse las pruebas de fertilidad y tomar un tratamiento, pero sus esperanzas se desaparecieron en el momento en el que el sacaba una pequeña tarjeta de su cartera y se la mostraba. "Club Swinger" era lo que se leía en ella. " El director de la empresa para la que trabajo me hablo de este club y de lo maravilloso que había resultado para su matrimonio, me hizo el favor de conseguirme una membresía"

Los ojos de Sango mostraron sorpresa al principio, y después un poco de terror ante las palabras de su marido. Para ella era imposible creer que el estaría dispuesto a intercambiar pareja, a permitir que ella tuviera sexo con alguien que no fuera el. Por un segundo creyó que podría ser una broma, pero el no era del tipo de hombres que bromearan. Después pensó que tal vez la estaba poniendo a prueba para ver si seria capaz de desear estar con alguien además de el. Pero no, ambas suposiciones fueron rápidamente desechadas cuando Sesshoumaru tomo la delicada mano de Sango y la beso. " Es esta noche y en verdad tengo muchas ganas de ir, veras que será beneficioso para nosotros"

Sango tenia mucho miedo de lo que pudiera pasar, muchas dudas se atravesaron en su mente, pero acepto, muy en el fondo tenia curiosidad , pero tal vez mas que nada deseaba poner a prueba su amor, ella no sabia si podría soportar pensar en que su amado esposo se acostara con alguien mas, pero quería saber si el llegaría a sentir lo mismo hacia ella, y es que hace mucho tiempo que no sentía que su amor fuera reciproco.

Llegaron sin contratiempos. El club resulto ser una enorme y lujosa residencia a la que solo podían acceder quienes tuvieran la cotizada membresía. Todos estaban vestidos de etiqueta , las bebidas y alimentos caros abundaban en el lugar. Al entrar a la residencia ella lucia tensa, y se tomaba firmemente del brazo de Sesshoumaru aun sin estar convencida de querer intercambiarlo.

Paso un largo rato, la castaña nunca llego a relajarse por completo. Sesshoumaru por otro lado lucia feliz, resplandeciente, despreocupado y todo eso solo hacia que ella se angustiara y dudara mas cada segundo. Varias parejas se habían acercado a conversar con ellos, y siempre eran vistos con lujuria. Sango además de incomoda se sentía violada con la mirada por cada hombre que se les acercaba, pero trataba de actuar natural como si nada pasara.

Finalmente el momento del sorteo llego. El organizador llamo a todos al centro y explico las reglas.

" Mi asistente pasara con la urna, las señoritas tomaran una de las bolas y encontraran en su interior el número de habitación que les corresponderá. Esos números fueron previamente asignados a los caballeros, y solo ellos tienen la llave y saben cual número es. Después de que saquen la bola serán llevadas a la habitación. Nadie deberá enterarse de quien es su intercambio ni su habitación, si ustedes deciden compartirlo con su pareja, es su responsabilidad".

Casi al final, fue el turno de Sango. Saco una de las escasas bolas negras que quedaban y respiro profundamente antes de abrirla. " Cuarto 1209" leyó. Volteo a ver a Sesshoumaru quien solo le indico con la mirada que todo estaba bien. Después la chica comenzó a explorar con la mirada a cada uno de los hombres del lugar. Ninguno era atractivo, la mayoría eran ancianos ricachones con sus ancianas y ricachonas esposas. Algunos se creían mas atractivos que una cerveza en medio del desierto y algunos otros simplemente eran repulsivos con todo y sus elegantes smokings. Inmediatamente una chica vestida de negro que fungía como asistente le indico que le mostrara el numero de su cuarto, después la tomo del brazo y comenzó a guiarla hacia ella. Sango comenzó a caminar pero no alejo su mirada de Sesshoumaru hasta que las paredes lo ocultaban de su vista. Justo cuando iba a doblar en la esquina vio a una pareja llegando. Solo miro de reojo pues estaba muy nerviosa, pero noto que la chica era hermosa y en su interior deseo que no fuera ella quien durmiera con su marido esa noche. Al marido de la chica no lo alcanzo a ver bien por que estaba de espaldas entregando sus abrigos, pero no le dio mucha importancia.

Subió unas escaleras de mármol, en las paredes habían cuadros muy hermosos que lucían antiguos. Finalmente llego a una puerta al final de un largo pasillo. La asistente abrió la puerta y le indico a Sango que entrara. Ella entro y se encontró en un hermoso cuarto decorado con el más puro estilo victoriano, con una enorme cama en el centro. Una enorme cama, en ese momento salió de su trance y recordó el propósito de que estuviera ahí. Se sonrojo y se puso nerviosa, entro al baño y se mojo la cara, comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación y finalmente decidió apagar la luz y sentarse en la cama. No quería saber nada y esperaba que el destino jugara a su favor esa noche enviándole a uno de los mas ancianos. Recordó que en su bolso tenia unas pastillas para dormir que tomaba cuando viajaba en vuelos largos. Pensó en sacar un par y diluirlas en un vaso con agua. " en cuanto entre comenzare a conversar con el y le daré esta agua para que se quede dormido" El plan se vio interrumpido por el sonido de una llave introduciéndose en la cerradura de la puerta. Su corazón comenzó a galopar. Pronto vio una silueta parada tras la puerta abierta. La mano del sujeto comenzó a buscar el interruptor de la luz pero Sango lanzo un grito instintivo "NO". La mano del individúo retrocedió después de un pequeño sobresalto. Ella lo noto y se disculpo con un tono de voz mas suave. " me gustaría que la luz permaneciera apagada". Para su sorpresa la silueta entro en la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de el " te comprendo, yo también prefiero que no prendamos la luz".

Sango estaba sorprendida, la voz que escuchaba era cálida y le transmitía mucha paz- "¿puedo sentarme junto a ti?" dijo el hombre. Sango le respondió que si aun tratando de guardar distancia. Un largo silencio se interpuso al igual que el espacio físico entre los dos.

Miroku: Entonces ¿quieres comenzar?

Sango¿comenzar?

Miroku: Si, tu sabes, a hacer lo que debemos hacer.

Sango: Bueno yo , en verdad no me siento bien y..

Miroku: Así es que tu tampoco quieres ehh.. que alivio.

Sango¿alivio?

Miroku: Si bueno, la verdad yo no .. bueno tu sabes.

Sango: Si lo se.

De nuevo un silencio tan profundo como la oscuridad del cuarto se apodero del momento.

Miroku¿ y bien?

Sango¿y bien que?

Miroku¿qué vamos a hacer toda la noche?

Sango: No se, supongo que estaría bien solo hablar, o dormir.

Miroku: Esta bien, hablemos. ¿cómo te llamas?

Sango: No se supone que no debemos saber nuestros nombres..

Miroku: No, se supone que no le digamos a nuestras parejas con quien dormimos.

Sango: Preferiría no decir mi nombre.

Miroku: Esta bien, pero al menos dime tu edad, suenas joven. Por cierto que bueno que no me toco una de las ancianas calientes que esperaban abajo y me veían tan raro.

El comentario hizo brotar una espontánea carcajada de la boca de Sango..

Miroku: Es en serio ¿no las viste? Asustaban..

Sango: Si lo se, yo también esperaba que no me tocara con uno de los ancianos rabo verde. Tengo 26 años. Tu también suenas joven ¿qué edad tienes?

Miroku: Tengo 27. Y dime ¿tu plan de venir a un club swinger era esto¿venir a conversar en la oscuridad con un extraño?

Sango: Bueno, digamos que yo no planee esto. ¿cuál era tu plan?

Miroku: Supongo que hacer feliz a mi esposa.

Sango¿ella fue quien quiso venir?

Miroku: Si, suena sorprendente ¿verdad?. Todo el que me conoce estaría sorprendido por verme desperdiciar la oportunidad de dormir con alguien mas.

Sango: A mi nunca me agrado la idea.

Miroku¿qué estarán haciendo ellos?

Sango¿quiénes?

Miroku: Mi esposa y tu marido. ¿con quien les habrá tocado¡ojala que con los viejos feos!

Sango: Yo también quisiera pensar eso. Es mejor que pensar que le toco con una hermosa chica a la que vi.

Miroku¿Una hermosa chica?

Sango: Si, era realmente bella, tez blanca, cabello negro y largo, ojos color miel y unos rasgos faciales perfectos. El cuerpo también era muy bello, traía un vestido rojo con escote en V.

Miroku: Uy

Sango¿qué sucede?

Miroku: Me estas describiendo a mi esposa Kikyo.

Sango¿en verdad, ustedes llegaron tarde entonces ¿no?

Miroku: Si, así es.

Sango: Pues tu esposa es realmente bella

Miroku: Gracias, creo.

Sango¿crees?

Miroku: Si, su belleza tal vez es el mayor obstáculo en nuestra relación.

Sango¿por qué?

Miroku: Desde que es modelo ha cambiado.

Sango: claro, debí imaginar que era modelo.

Miroku: Desde que la conocí lo era, pero hace un par de años se comenzó a obsesionar mas y mas con su físico. Supongo que por que hay muchas chicas de 15 o 16 años compitiendo con ella y ella ya no es una jovencita. Es decir, si es joven pero ...

Sango: Si, te entiendo.

Miroku: Aun así la amo y me gustaría que entendiera que para mi eso no es importante.

Sango¿cuántos años llevan casados?

Miroku: cinco

Sango¿y tu a que te dedicas? ..

Miroku: Yo soy arquitecto. ¿y tu?

Sango: Diseñadora de interiores.

Miroku: Wow, esto seria inapropiado tal vez pero deberíamos intercambiar tarjetas para trabajar juntos jeje

Sango: Es verdad.

Sin darse cuenta Sango se había relajado a tal punto que parecía conocer a ese desconocido desde hacia muchos años. Además el tono cálido de su voz se volvió encantadoramente melancólico cuando hablaba de su esposa.

Sango: A mi me ocurre algo similar con mi marido.

Miroku¿El también es modelo?

Sango: No, pero es un modelo para la sociedad, todo mundo se pregunta por que esta conmigo, es la perfección andando.

Miroku¿Y la perfección andante tiene problemas en su matrimonio?

Estaba muy oscuro pero Miroku pudo sentir la mirada de Sango clavándose en el con tal intensidad que se arrepintió de haber preguntado.

Miroku: Disculpa, no debí..

Sango: No, esta bien, tienes razón.

Miroku: Lamento tener razón.

Sango: Es la realidad, ya me canse de tapar el sol con un dedo.

Miroku: Yo me siento igual. Pero aun así quiero luchar por mantenerla a mi lado, es por eso que..

Sango: Es por eso que estamos sentados aquí supongo.

Miroku: Si, somos patéticos.

Sango: Así es.

Miroku: El destino conspiro para que nos tocara juntos sombra.

Sango¿sombra?

Miroku: Bueno, silueta, como tu prefieras que te llame.

Sango: Jaja, esta bien, puedes llamarme Sango.

Miroku: Eso suena mucho mejor. Yo soy Miroku.

Sango: Interesante nombre ehh.

Miroku: Si bueno, entre mis ancestros se encuentran monjes budistas, así que es una cuestión familiar lo de mi nombre.

Sango: Me gusta.

Miroku: Gracias.

Sango: Supongo que si tienes hijos, perdón , no se si ya tengas hijos, les buscaras nombres igual de interesantes ¿cierto?

Miroku: No tengo hijos, y muero por tenerlos, pero no creo que suceda.

Sango¿por qué?

Miroku: Kikyo cree que una hermosa pancita de embarazada no lucirá bien en ella. No quiere tener hijos.

Sango: En verdad?..

Miroku: Si..en verdad.

Sango: Pues parece que como dices los mas patéticos de aquí se reunieron esta noche.

Miroku¿tu tampoco quieres tener hijos?

Sango: Lo deseo con toda mi alma

Miroku¿entonces?.

Sango: No he podido embarazarme.

Miroku: Si tanto lo deseas ocurrirá tarde o temprano, no pierdas las esperanzas, además eres joven aun.

Sango: Lo se, pero.. sospecho que mi marido tiene problemas y nunca lo admitirá. Yo.. solo quiero...

Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Sango, era la primera vez que decía en voz alta eso que tanto rondaba por su cabeza y escucharlo para ella fue devastador. No se dio cuenta pero el llanto se apodero de ella y de un momento a otro sin siquiera notar como, termino llorando en el hombro de Miroku. El la acariciaba de la espalda y le repetía " todo estará bien". En cuanto Sango noto la posición en la que se encontraba se alejo disimuladamente. No podía negar que se había sentido bien y que aquel hombre era tan cálido como su voz.

"No tengas miedo, no te haré nada", dijo el chico cuando noto que la mujer que sostenía en sus brazos se liberaba bruscamente de ellos.

Sango: No tengo miedo, es solo que no estoy acostumbrada.

Miroku: No estas acostumbrada ¿a que?

Sango: A que alguien sea tan cariñoso conmigo.

Miroku: Lamento escuchar eso, pero creo que si eso es verdad, entonces deberías disfrutar el momento.

Sango¿qué?

Miroku: No me gusta pensar en esto pero, generalmente la gente que viene a este lugar por gusto, lo hace por una necesidad, para encontrar algo que no tiene en su matrimonio.

Sango: tienes razón.

Miroku: Ahora yo me deprimí .

Sango: Pero ¿por que?

Miroku: Yo le doy cariño todo el tiempo, comprendo sus necesidades y soy buen amante!..lo juro que soy buen amante, no puede ser que haya venido por que no soy buen amante, por que yo soy buen amante!..

Sango: Jajajaa.

Miroku¿qué es tan gracioso?

Sango: Me encanta cuando los hombres se ponen inseguros, será por que tampoco es algo que acostumbro ver en Sesshoumaru.

Miroku se sintió avergonzado después de haber explotado de la forma en la que lo había hecho, inclusive sintió un pequeño sonrojo en el rostro.

Sango: Sospecho que si eres buen amante – dijo con timidez.

Miroku: Gracias por tratar de levantarme el animo pero..

Sango: No, lo digo en serio, un buen amante debe ser comprensivo a las necesidades de su pareja y cariñoso, tu mismo dijiste que eres así.

Miroku: Bueno si, pero...

Sango: Ella debería valorarte más...

Miroku: El debería valorarte más..

Un nuevo silencio se hizo presente, las dos siluetas permanecían sentadas al filo de la cama mirando hacia ninguna parte.

Sango: Prendamos la luz..

Miroku¿estas segura?

Sango: Si, me caíste bien, quería mantenerla apagada en caso de que me tocara un viejo rabo verde.

Miroku: Muy bien, pero no te vayas a asustar..

Sango: No, prometo que no lo haré..

Miroku se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta buscando el apagador. Lo encontró a base de tacto y la luz se hizo presente en el lugar. " Ahora veo por que decías que mi mujer es hermosa" dijo el chico de cabello azabache mientras observaba de pies a cabeza a la joven sentada sobre la cama.Sango tenia una sonrisa tímida en su rostro, y un tono carmesí en sus mejillas.

Miroku: Solo una mujer hermosa admitiría la belleza de otra.

Sango: No digas esas cosas.

Miroku: Lo lamento pero no lo puedo evitar.

Sango comenzó a sentir calor apoderándose de su cuerpo, se sentía profundamente apenada, pero también intensamente atraída por el hombre parado frente a ella.

Sango: Yo también debí imaginarme que esa mujer tan hermosa solo podría estar casada con un chico como tu.

Miroku¿y como es un chico como yo?

Sango: Por favor, tu lo sabes.

Miroku: No, no lo se.

Sango: Eres ...

Miroku¿soy?

Sango: Eres, eres guapísimo..

Miroku: Jaja, gracias, y tu te vez muy linda cuando te sonrojas.

Sango: no estoy sonrojada.

Miroku: Si lo estas...

Sango: Claro que no..

Miroku comenzó a acercarse a la cama para tomar de nuevo su puesto a lado de Sango y cuando lo tuvo frente a ella pudo ver el color de sus ojos, cosa que solo logro que el calor en su cuerpo se incrementara.

Sango: Son muy bonitos.

Miroku¿qué?

Sango: Tus ojos, no son pupilentes ¿verdad?

Miroku: No..

Sango¿qué color son?

Miroku: No se, el que tu quieras que sea..

Sango: Creo que estábamos mejor con la luz apagada.

Miroku¿por qué?

Sango: La luz apagada evitaba que fueras un coqueto de lo peor..

Miroku: No soy un coqueto de lo peor..

Sango: Claro que si..

Miroku: Si quieres la vuelvo a apagar

Sango: No, así esta bien.

Miroku: Oye, y¿son reales?

Sango¿qué?

Miroku no dijo nada, solo señalo con la mirada el busto de la chica, quien al notarlo puso sus manos sobre sus escote. Por primera vez en la noche, Miroku podía ver el gesto de enojo de la castaña.

Sango: Claro que son reales, y deja de verlas o te saco los ojos..

Miroku¿tanto te gustaron que me los quieres sacar?

Sango: Ahh, no, mejor si apago la luz de nuevo

La chica se levanto de la cama y se dirigía hacia el apagador cuando sintió una mano tomándola del brazo.

Miroku: Sango, discúlpame, es solo que en verdad eres muy hermosa y no pude contenerme. Cuando me pongo nervioso actuó de esa forma, no quería arruinar el momento.

Sango noto el arrepentimiento en la mirada del joven , le creyó y regreso a su lugar.

Miroku: Ya no lo voy a hacer, solo quiero seguir conversando contigo, quiero tener un buen recuerdo de la noche en la que mi matrimonio termino.

Sango: Esta bien, creo que exagere, esta bien coquetear un poco, al fin y al cabo nuestras parejas están..

Miroku: No lo digas, no pienses en eso..

Después de un momento la chica asimilo lo que Miroku había dicho segundos antes.

Sango¿la noche en la que tu matrimonio termino?

Miroku: Si, lo decidí mientras conversaba contigo.

Sango: Yo no quise decir nada para que...

Miroku: No, no fue nada de lo que dijiste, mas bien fue lo que me escuche decir a mi mismo. Ella no me ama.

Sango¿Por que piensas eso?

Miroku: Una persona que ama a otra no seria capaz de hacerle lo que ella me hizo esta noche. Me siento solo como un accesorio, un objeto sin importancia.

Sango: Yo no tendría el valor ni siquiera para decirlo.

Miroku¿Para decir que?

Sango: Que quiero que mi matrimonio termine.. amo a mi marido.

Miroku: Yo amo a Kikyo, pero me siento triste cuando estoy junto a ella

Sango no decía nada, su mirada se perdió en el papel tapiz que cubría las paredes de la habitación.

Miroku: Otra vez nos pusimos melancólicos, somos un fraude total, en este momento deberías estar encima de mi desvistiéndome.

Sango: No, en este momento Sesshoumaru debería estar sobre mi diciéndome cuanto me ama.

Miroku: En verdad lo lamento mucho Sango.

Sango: Supongo que ni siquiera tengo derecho a quejarme.

Miroku: No me salgas con la teoría de que tu tienes la culpa de todo.

Sango¿y quien más si no yo?

Miroku: El, el destino..

Sango: El destino no existe, es solo un pretexto para evadir las responsabilidades..

Miroku: Si el destino no existe entonces por qu...

" dime cosas sucias"

Miroku¿qué fue eso? –dijo alarmado.

Sango: Supongo que nuestros "vecinos"

Miroku: Que exagerado!

Sango: Shhhhh...

Miroku: Ahh te gusta escuchar ehh..

Sango: Espera –dijo mientras se acercaba a una de las paredes.

" más rápido"

Miroku: Uy, arre vaquera, arre vaquera...

Sango: Shhhhh!

Miroku: Perdón, jeje

Sango se acerco aun más a una de las paredes de la habitación y recargo su cabeza tratando de escuchar más, Miroku la imito al ver un gesto serio en la chica.

" Me encanta, mmmmm"

Sango¡No lo puedo creer!...

Miroku¿qué?

Sango: Es Sesshoumaru...

Miroku: Naaaaa

Sango: Maldito! Y yo sufriendo aquí toda la noche!

Sango estaba más que alterada, se despego de la pared y comenzó a caminar en círculos por toda la habitación hablando y moviendo las manos como discutiendo con ella misma sin tomar en cuenta a Miroku quien la veía un poco asustado.

Sango: Es un imbecil, yo preocupándome por que no le hubiera tocado con la señora gorda de azul, y el todo divertido con quien sabe que maldita perra, ósea pude aprovechar la oportunidad de acostarme con el bombom que me toco pero no.. soy necia, creo que aun me ama, ...es un desgraciado..

Miroku: Sango, tranquila, tu sabias que para eso vinieron y..

" Oh.. Sesshoumaru.. me encantas"

Miroku: Ya estoy imaginando cosas..

" me encanta tu pelo"

Sango: Ahh esa es la maldita perra...

Miroku: Shhhhhh..

Miroku era quien tenia la oreja pegada a la pared en esta ocasión, repentinamente se había puesto pálido y serio, Sango se percato de eso y dejo de dar vueltas como desesperada hablándose a si misma.

" te extrañe tanto"

Miroku: Perra maldita del mal!

Sango¿eh?

Miroku: Es kikyo!..

Ambos se quedaron mirándose fijamente a los ojos, sus labios se mostraban serios, no había palabras que pudieran llenar el vació que sentían, y repentinamente, Miroku comenzó a carcajearse a todo volumen.

Sango¿Que te sucede?.

Miroku: Es que no lo puedo creer!

Sango: Pero por que te reís? Detente..-dijo tratando de aguantar la risa.

Miroku: Es que somos unos idiotas.. los más grandes..

El ataque de risa eran tan contagioso que rápidamente Sango se encontró a si misma riendo a todo pulmón, rieron tanto que ambos terminaron tirados en el piso, con las manos en el estomago tratando de evitar el dolor tras tantos minutos de vividas carcajadas. Carcajadas que de un momento a otro se convirtieron en llanto, tanto de Sango como de Miroku..

Miroku: En verdad somos muy tontos Sango..

Sango: Lo se.. quiero vengarme..

Miroku¿vengarte?

Sango: Si, con todo mi corazón

Miroku: No vas a ir a matarlos ¿verdad?

Sango: No, solo voy a hacer esto...

La chica se levanto del piso, se acerco al chico de ojos índigo , tomo su rostro fuertemente con las manos y lo beso en la boca. Fue un beso torpe y lleno de enojo, al cual Miroku no respondió. Sango al notar esto se separo rápidamente de el.

Sango¿Tu tampoco me deseas?

Miroku: Te desee desde que prendí la luz –dijo con un semblante serio-

Sango: Entonces bésame –dijo al mimo tiempo que se aproximaba nuevamente al rostro del chico-

Miroku: No, no quiero que me utilices como ella lo hizo, y no quiero utilizarte como el te utilizo.

Sango: Necesito hacer algo para sacarme este dolor! Ayúdame!

Miroku: No se que hacer!..

Sango: Vamonos lejos, olvidémonos de ellos..

Miroku: No puedo..

Sango: Tu mismo dijiste que tu matrimonio terminara! Estabas decidido!

Miroku: Pero..

Sango: No seas cobarde! Yo me voy de aquí!

Miroku: Sango quieres calmarte y escucharme un minuto!

Sango: Esta bien –dijo un poco más tranquila-

Miroku: Por alguna extraña razón siento que te conozco de toda la vida , hasta hace unas horas me veía por el resto de mi vida a lado de la mujer que gime del otro lado de la puerta, pero llegue a esta habitación y sentí que todo estaba bien. No necesite ver tu rostro ni tu cuerpo para descubrir que eres hermosa con la segunda palabra que dijiste, no me siento tan cómodo ni conmigo mismo..pero

Sango¿Pero qué? es más claro que el agua, el destino nos junto..

Miroku: Tu no crees en el destino.

Sango: Ahora lo creo, creo que estaba destinada a encontrarte..

Miroku: Estas destinada a volver con el al amanecer..

Sango: No es verdad!..

Miroku: Claro que si, lo veo en tus ojos..

" Te amo Miroku"...- se escucho fuerte y claro del otro lado de la pared, nuevamente Sango y Miroku guardaron silencio tratando de escuchar lo que pasaba en la habitación de a lado.

"¿cómo me dijiste, eres una zorra"

" Sesshoumaru espera..""

Un azoton de puerta se escucho seguido de unos pasos firmes por el pasillo.

Sango¿qué demonios fue eso?

Unos sollozos tímidos atravesaban la pared, esta vez no eran de placer si no de profunda tristeza.

Miroku: Kikyo

Sango observo el rostro de Miroku, se mostraba triste, dulce y lleno de dudas, sus ojos miraban el suelo, y así paso algunos segundos hasta que se decidió a levantar sus zafiros de el tapete.

Miroku: Sango yo...

Sango: Tienes que ir..

Miroku: lo lamento..

Sango¿qué lamentas?

Miroku: No haberte conocido antes.

Sango: Si, lo se..

Miroku: Habríamos tenido una hermosa casa bellamente decorada.

Sango: El hubiéramos no existe, lo sabes..-dijo secando algunas lagrimas que caían de sus ojos por el eminente hasta luego-

Miroku: No, el hubiéramos no existe pero el futuro si. –dijo mientras se ponía de pie dirigiéndose a la puerta- Fue un gusto conocerte Sango, espero verte nuevamente algún día.

Finalmente la puerta se cerro dejando atrás una ilusión de algo que pudo ser, una fantasía que no se concreto. Se cerro segundos antes de que dos desconocidos tuvieran un desencuentro, segundos antes de que la realidad llegara nuevamente a sus vidas. La simpleza de una conversación, la seducción de una mirada y la realidad de un desengaño fueron testigos de un "tal vez" que inquietaría sus vidas hasta que tal vez, se pudieran encontrar de nuevo.


End file.
